Move Down To Me, Slip Into You
by Tyson FoxFlame
Summary: Just a bunch of short little Taito drabbles. Cutesy stuff y'know. First one a birthday present for Yamato's Tiger Lily, CartoonHeroes, nEocHan, and Keiran Himura! title may change
1. Magic

Okay so, because of lack of updates on…anything, I decided that I would start writing little Taito drabbles. Why? Because they're cute damnit! Enjoy!

**Dedication**: This one is a birthday present for Yamato's Tiger Lily, CartoonHeroes, nEo-cHaN, and Keiran Himura (I think that's his name now). Happy Birthday, YTL! (Aug. 27th) Emu! (Sep. 11). Neo! (Sep. 15) and Josh! (Sep 25th)

* * *

"And now for my next trick, I, the great Taichi, shall perform a testifying stunt that will amaze you!" His blond best friend raised an eyebrow. 

"Isn't the word death-defying? Not testifying?" he questioned the brunet with the black top hat and white gloves.

"Whatever, who cares. Anyway, to perform this trick, I need a volunteer…and since this is **your** birthday party, Yama, you get to be that volunteer!" Taichi proclaimed and pulled the blue-eyed boy to his feet.

"Wait, Tai! I don't want to get involved in one of your hair-brained attempts at magic! Use Sora or Mimi or somebody else!" Yamato protested as he was pulled to his best friend's side.

"No way, Matt, you're on your own for this one," Sora said with a smirk from her place on the floor, leaving Mimi giggling at Yamato's misfortune.

"Oh come on, Yama, don't you trust me?" Taichi wiggled his eyebrows and dug around in his bag momentarily.

"Frankly, no," Yamato stated bluntly. "And don't call me Yama," he added as an afterthought.

"Sure, whatever you say, Yama," Taichi retorted cheekily and pulled out a pair of shiny silver handcuffs from his bag. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, I shall now perform a new trick that I recently learned. We'll see if this works." He winked at his audience, or rather, his friends, and turned to face Yamato once again.

"…Tai…what are you going to do?" Yamato asked warily, eyeing the handcuffs suspiciously. Taichi proceeded to ignore the blond and talk to his crowd instead.

"Okay so this is how it's going to work. I'm going to start by snapping the handcuffs onto my own two wrists. But first, I'm going to throw away the key." Indeed he did lock the handcuffs onto his wrist, but not before reaching into the pocket of his black slacks and throwing the tiny key across the room into parts unknown, earning puzzled looks from his friends.

"Now, I am going to proceed in transferring these handcuffs on my wrists onto the wrists of my lovely and beautiful assistant, Yamato. By the way folks, be sure to wish him a happy 17th birthday." This raised a round of applause and cheering from their friends, leaving Yamato to grin awkwardly and Taichi to continue his show.

"Now, Yamato, I'm going to ask that you take that handkerchief on the table and drape it over my hands," Taichi instructed the blond boy.

"Only if you never call me beautiful ever again," Yamato grumbled but did as he was told, laying the cloth flat over Taichi's hands.

"Okay, now, your next step is to place your hands under the handkerchief as well." Taichi looked up into Yamato's blue eyes, mischief written all over his own brown ones. Resisting the urge to raise his eyebrow again, Yamato slipped his hands under the cloth. Taichi grabbed his hands and smiled at the audience.

"And now, to transfer the handcuffs," he announced dramatically. Never letting go of Yamato's hands, Taichi began to work his way out of the handcuffs under the cloth. His grip on the pale boy's hands was gentle and his thumb would run across the top of his hand lightly every now and again as he worked. Yamato shifted his weight from his left foot to his right, wishing he could pull his hands away from Taichi already.

'_Then again, it's just Tai. Holding hands with him shouldn't be that big of a deal…I guess.'_ Yamato shrugged and blinked when he felt cold metal wrap around his wrist.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you, the results!" Taichi declared and whipped off the cloth, revealing Yamato's wrist occupying one of the handcuff loops while his own tanned wrist remained in the other. He blinked in surprise while Yamato looked on in horror.

"Bravo, the great Taichi. I thought the idea was to transfer the whole set of handcuffs, not just half of them," Takeru joked. Taichi cast his friends a sheepish look and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Well…obviously that didn't work," he laughed. Digging through his pants pocket, he bit his lower lip in concentration. "Now if only I could find that key…" Yamato lowered his eyelids and growled.

"Tai, you idiot, you threw the key across my apartment, remember!" he exclaimed. Realization dawned on Taichi and a small grin flooded his face.

"Oh yeah…oops." He shrugged and sent an apologetic look to his best friend. It took all of his willpower for Yamato not to let out a loud groan but clearly that wasn't enough as all of their friends started giggling at their predicament.

"That's it! Everybody split up and start looking for that key," the aggravated blond ordered. Not wanting to get in the way of the Ishida Rage, all of the teens on the floor, couch, and chairs got up and began pairing off.

"So…who am I with?" Taichi questioned, looking at his options curiously.

"Tai, just be quiet," Yamato sighed and pulled him slightly as they began the search for the tiny silver key.

* * *

"Yamato, face it, that key is so far gone," Hikari pointed out to the older blond as she, Takeru, and Daisuke all flopped down on the couch. Yamato shook his head and frowned. 

"No way, guys, keep looking," he insisted and strode over to his large white bookcase, dragging an unwilling Taichi behind him.

"Yama, maybe they're right…besides, I don't wanna search anymore," the brunet whined and dug his heels into the ground. Yamato gave the handcuffs that still attached them together a sharp tug and began searching the ground around the bookcase.

"Oh no you don't, **you're** the one who got us into this mess!" Yamato reminded him and crouched down, pulling books off of the shelves and searching them thoroughly. Taichi sighed loudly and looked on the higher shelves. Yamato reached out and pulled a small vase off of the shelve. Sadly, there was nothing around, behind, or under the tiny container.

'_Stupid Tai. He _**always**_ gets us into these kinds of situations, dumbass. Why do I let him drag me along? I swear, if he would just _**think **_about some of these ideas, we'd save me a _**lot **_of headaches.'_ Yamato thought grudgingly and looked up at his best friend, fully prepared to send him a harsh glare. However, the look he saw on Taichi's face changed his mind completely. The mud-eyed boy's eyes were narrowed in concentration, squinting into the dark corners of the shelve. His lips were drawn into a thin line and his nostrils flared every now and again. Yamato bit back a snicker.

'_Well, even if he does screw up a lot, he always puts in the effort to make things right again. I'll give him credit for that.'_ A smile graced the blond's lips_. 'Besides, he looks so adorable like that.' _He confirmed that thought with a nod. It didn't surprise him at all that he was thinking such thoughts about Taichi. After all, it wasn't the first time. He merely learned to accept the fact that he was attracted to his best friend and lived on.

Suddenly he looked down at the little vase in his hand and an idea struck him.

'_It's worth a try…'_ He looked up at Taichi to make sure he was distracted before quietly emptying the contents of the vase into his hand. Mixed in with spare change, rubber bands, a wad of paper, and a thumbtack was a miniscule silver key, winking up at Yamato cheerfully. Sneakily, the blue-eyed boy pocketed the key for later use and stood up, throwing all of the other junk back into the vase.

"Well, it's not over here," he announced. Taichi looked away from the bookcase and nodded sadly.

"Yep…I'm really sorry, Yama. Your birthday party kinda just died," he apologized quietly, motioning towards all of their friends who were on hands and knees throughout the apartment looking for the key. Yamato returned with a shrug and pulled Taichi behind him.

"Don't worry about it," he reassured the distressed brunet, hiding his smile easily.

'_Besides, now I have you right where I want you.' _

* * *

Several hours later, no one else had produced the key and it was late, meaning they all had to part their separate ways. Except for Taichi of course, who was currently sitting on the couch next to an exhausted blond and still handcuffed just as tightly as they had been earlier that afternoon. 

"We searched for almost four hours and we didn't find the goddamn key," Tai spat out angrily. Obviously he was just as frustrated as the rest of them had been. Yamato shrugged and stared off into space, linking all of his thoughts together before he voiced them. Unlike Taichi, he liked to think before acting.

"Yama, are you even listening to me?" Taichi's voice interrupted his train of thought once again. Yamato closed his eyes and decided just to talk without finishing his planning.

"You handcuffed us on purpose, didn't you?" The question caught Taichi off-guard. The brunet blinked in surprise and his mouth fell agape slightly.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned slowly, afraid to hear the answer.

"Oh please, Tai, it's so obvious."

"Well then what is it?" Yamato smirked and turned his head, looking at the side of Taichi's face. Taichi also turned to look at the blond, causing them to come nose-to-nose with one another.

"You have a crush on me." Yamato's smirk grew wider. Taichi's eyes widened and looked away from Yamato's.

'_Yep. Right where I want him.'_ Yamato snickered.

"Um…no?"

"Look, Tai, I won't tell anybody on one condition." Taichi sighed and looked back into the blue eyes, knowing that there was no way out of this one.

"What?"

"Kiss me."

"Huh?" And that was all that Taichi had time to say before Yamato pounced on him, pressing his lips against Taichi's own. Taichi's initial response was to throw Yamato off of the couch. However, seeing how they were still handcuffed, that would send him flying onto the floor as well.

Besides, Yamato wasn't a bad kisser. No, not at all. The two continued battling for dominance, eventually ending with Taichi flipping Yamato onto his back and leaning on his chest. The two pulled away reluctantly to breathe and watched each other carefully.

"Well…anything else?" Taichi panted, looking down into the face of his Yamato.

"Yeah, actually, there is." Yamato reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver key. Ignoring Taichi's sputters of protest, he unlocked their wrists and threw the handcuffs onto the table. "We'll have to keep those for a later use."

"So you…you kept me handcuffed this whole time so that you could freakin' make-out with me!" Taichi squeaked indignantly.

"You betcha." Yamato nodded. Taichi shook his head and sighed, wrapping his arms around Yamato's waist and leaning against his body.

"…bitch."

"Only yours, Taichi. Only yours.

* * *

Eh, not how I thought I would end it, hope you enjoyed it all the same! Next one to come soon! 


	2. Cheerleader

**Drabble Two: Cheerleader**

**Dedicated to: Tifa-sama. I wuv you .**

* * *

The shrill buzzer sounded off, signaling the end of the game. Odaiba had lost to Tamachi 2-6. The players from Tamachi ran off of the playing field while the Odaiba High players did a few warm-down laps before running off to their own bench. Yamato sat in the bleachers quietly, watching the bodies below him gather their belongings and head home. Only one player mattered to him at the moment and he had already lost track of him. 

"C'mon, Tai, where did you disappear to?" he muttered to himself as he continued to scan the field. Suddenly a hand clamped down on his shoulder, causing the blond to jump in surprise.

"Hiya!" a familiar brunet chirped and sat down behind Yamato.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," the blue-eyed boy sighed in relief, leaning his back against Taichi's legs. Taichi spread his knees apart slightly and pulled Yamato further back, leaving the blond's head to lean against his stomach.

"Did you watch the whole game?" the brown-eyed boy asked, rubbing Yamato's shoulders gently.

"I got here a little late, at middle-time," Yamato responded, snuggling up closer to Taichi's body.

"Um…the term is **half-time**, babe, not middle-time," Taichi shot back with a snicker. Yamato frowned and punched Taichi's knee lightly.

"Oh shut up. I thought half-time was only used for football?"

"Nope, all sports. Well, almost all sports." Taichi shrugged and twirled a lock of golden-blond hair around his index finger. "Anyway, why'd you only get here at half-time?"

"I got busy. Homework and the band and I met up to do a little work on our new set," Yamato answered casually. However, Taichi was not pleased with this answer.

"You missed like…everything! We scored those two points in the first half! And I scored the very first one!" Taichi's lips were threatening to fall into a pout as he continued to rant and rave. "I was awesome and you missed it!"

"I'm sorry?" Yamato offered, grinning nervously at the few other players that were witnessing their Captain's freak-out. Taichi sighed and pointed down to the field.

"Do you see those girls down there, Matt?" He was, of course, referring to the girls down on the field that were running towards their boyfriends with large posters under their arms and decorated shirts with their respected player's number on them and such. "**They're** supportive of their boyfriends at their games. Why can't you be supportive of me?" Yamato's head snapped back and he looked up at Taichi's face.

"What are you talking about? I **am** supportive of you!"

"Right, that's why you come to my games late and when you do manage to show up, you remain absolutely silent. Even if you weren't my boyfriend I figured you could at least show some encouragement as my best friend!" Taichi exclaimed and looked away from the girls, focusing on the blond in front of him.

"Tai, I think you're making this into a bigger deal than it really is," Yamato explained calmly. Taichi shook his head and stood up suddenly, leaving Yamato's back to feel very cold.

"No, Yama, I think you're just not making it into a big enough deal." The brunet grabbed his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder.

"Tai, what do you want me to do about it?" Yamato asked sharply, annoyed with the fact that the mud-eyed boy wasn't even listening anymore.

"Never mind, Yamato. Just forget it," Taichi insisted and walked towards the stairs of the bleachers. Turning his head slightly, he looked back at Yamato. "And maybe you should just forget about coming to my games while you're at it," he added as an afterthought and jogged down the stairs, leaping off of the bleachers and disappearing out of sight. Yamato sighed heavily and rested his chin in the palms of his hands.

'_He's making this into such a big deal. He should be happy that I even come to the games at all! The only reason I tolerate soccer at all is because it's Tai.'_ He snorted and glared down at the field. The girls were congratulating their boys, even though they didn't win. But even though they lost the game, the Odaiba High players looked pretty happy with the fact that their girls were there for them just because they played the best they could.

'_Maybe Tai's right…maybe I'm not making this into a big enough deal. I mean, I always want him to come to my concerts because I play better knowing he's there. Maybe he's the same way…actually, I know he's the same way.'_ Yamato sighed again and got to his feet, slowly making his way down to the field and pulling out his cell phone.

He owed Mimi a very long phone call.

* * *

Taichi slammed his locker shut and heaved his bag onto his shoulder. It was Friday, three days after his last game. He had another game today against Osaka; and he wasn't planning on going. 

"Hey, Superstar! Where's your soccer gear?" Mimi asked cheerfully. Taichi blinked at her sudden appearance, although he should have been used to it by now. Mimi had a talent of coming and going without people noticing her.

"In my locker," Taichi replied and began to walk down the hallway towards the school's front doors.

"Don't you have a game today?"

"Yeah but I'm not playing."

"Why? Taichi, they need you out there!"

"And? Too bad. They can deal on their own," Taichi stated calmly, a little too calmly for Mimi's liking.

"What's your issue?" she questioned him, stopping in front of him to prevent him from walking any further.

"Nothing," Taichi said but stopped moving.

"Liar. You love the game, you wouldn't miss it for anything."

"I just don't feel like playing, okay?"

"Tai…I'm going to tell you this right now," Mimi warned him, staring up into his face coolly.

"What's that?" Taichi raised an eyebrow at his female friend.

"If you don't go to that game, you are **so** going to regret it."

"…why?"

"Can't tell ya!" Mimi winked and giggled. "But I promise you, it's something you wouldn't wanna miss for the world," she said in a sing-song tone of voice. Taichi regarded her suspiciously for a few moments before turning around and heading back to his locker. Yanking it open, he grabbed his bag of gear and returned to Mimi's side.

"This better be good," he muttered and stalked out the doors, heading to the locker room to change.

"Trust me, Tai, this is good!" Mimi hollered after him, giggling again before disappearing to the field. Taichi stepped through the locker room doors, greeted by the sounds of his fellow teammates. Mimi's warning weighed on his mind as he changed into his shorts and jersey.

'_What could be so life-altering that if I don't go to this game, I'll kill myself?'_ he wondered idly as he tied the laces of his cleats.

"Yo, Yagami, let's go!" one of his Fullbacks yelled at him.

"Yeah, I'm comin' already!" Taichi shouted back and jogged out of the locker room, joining the rest of his teammates on the field. The Odaiba team ran through their warm-ups under Taichi's command, stretching out and running through a few drills. All the while, Taichi's mind was not on what was coming out of his mouth, but rather scanning the stands for any sign of what Mimi meant. A whistle blew sharply and his teammates huddled up next to him, waiting for Taichi to give some sort of motivational speech.

"Okay guys, just go out there, remember our plays, and kick ass!" Taichi pumped a fist into the air while the rest of the team cheered along with him. The boys ran into position on the field and Taichi took his own spot as Center Forward, still watching the bleachers closely. The referee made his way onto the field and stood between Taichi and Osaka's Center Forward. Dropping the ball between the boys, he held up his hand, counted to three, and the buzzer sounded off, sending the boys into action. Taichi struck, kicking the ball out of the way of the other boy and sent it flying to one of his teammates. Running after it, he kept half of his attention on the game and the other half on the bleachers. Suddenly a voice reached his ears.

"Go, Taichi, go!" Jerking his head up, his eyes grazed the stands once more and finally settled on a figure standing up in his seat and shouting at the top of his lungs.

'_Oh. My. God.' _

"Come on, Yagami, stop gawking at me and score!" Yamato shouted again. The blond was wearing one of Taichi's older soccer jerseys (how he had gotten a hold of it, Taichi didn't know) and even though it was a tad baggy on his scrawny frame, it made Yamato look absolutely adorable. His face was painted with the school colors, 23 (Taichi's number) on one cheek and OHS on the other. Colored stripes ran up and down his arms and soccer socks donned his feet.

Taichi cracked a smile.

With newfound determination, Taichi darted forward and stopped the ball with his foot as his teammate passed. With a mighty kick of his leg, he connected right with the ball and it soared through the air. With baited breath, both teams watched as it spun…right into the net. The Odaiba team and their fans cheered loudly while Osaka exchanged worried glances.

"Yes! Way to go, Tai!" Taichi looked up at the bleachers and saw his Yama on his feet, clapping his hands and cheering just as loud as the other fans. Taichi sent another smile Yamato's way and laughed quietly, waving at his boyfriend in the stands.

'_Mimi was right, this something I wouldn't wanna miss for the world.'_ The brunet captain thought to himself before jogging back to position, setting himself up to start the game again. He threw a glance back up at Yamato and saw that he was still on his feet, watching the game avidly. The blond caught his eye and blew the tanned boy a kiss, causing the other boy to grin even wider. Nodding to himself, Taichi looked away from Yamato and stared at the ball, waiting for the referee's count.

'_We're so gonna win this game.'_

* * *

…yes, I am aware that this was completely retarded. Actually, I thought it was kinda cute but whatever, it's really up to you guys what you thought. 

Anyway, thanks to everybody who reviewed the first chapter.

**nEo**, DarkMetalAngel of Destruction, **CartoonHeroes**, Sovereign of Silence3, **Sen-Tay**, Dreamcrafter, **Anime Leo**, Tifa-sama, **Shinobi KazeKage**, and Birdboy.

Anybody who can guess where the title of the fic comes from gets the next chapter request...yes, a lame prize but whatever!


	3. Pet Names

**Drabble Three: Pet Names**

**Dedication: Selphie1234. You are so awesome and I love you (even though I just met you yesterday)!**

* * *

"Tai, can you grab me a soda since you're up?" Yamato hollered over his shoulder, his eyes glued to the TV. 

"Sure, Yama," Taichi replied and wandered into the kitchen. He yanked open the door to the refrigerator and pulled out two cans of cola, kicking the door shut with his foot. He walked back into the living room and resumed his position on the couch next to his boyfriend.

"Thanks, babe," Yamato said and swiped one of the cans out of Taichi's hand.

"No sweat, Yama." Taichi popped the top of his own can and took a long drink, turning up the volume of the TV. It was some cheesy soap opera and truthfully, he wasn't even sure why they were watching it. After all, it was his house.

But, that's what Yamato's wanted, so that's what Yamato got. Taichi sighed and shifted, letting Yamato lean against his shoulder and draping his arm around the blond boy.

"Oh, Pookie Bear, I love you so much," the girl on the show said to her tall and muscular boyfriend.

"I love you too, Honeybunch," the male replied and nuzzled his nose with the girls.

"Oh, Snooky-kins!"

"Oh, Sugar Muffin!"

"Oh gag me," Taichi groaned and turned his head to Yamato. "How can you stand to watch this crap?" Yamato looked up from the screen and blinked innocently.

"I happen to think it's highly romantic, thanks very much," Yamato defended himself and went back to watching the show.

"You're weird," Taichi stated flatly. Yamato raised an eyebrow but refused to look away from the screen.

"Look who's talking," he shot back. Taichi huffed and frowned, looking away from the screen. The two boys went silence as the TV show went on.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Snuggle Bunny," said the man to his girlfriend.

"And I with you, my little soldier," the girl cooed right back. Yamato reached out for the remote control and muted the TV.

"Tai-Tai?"

"Hmm…?" Taichi replied carefully, choosing to ignore the nickname Yamato had chosen.

"Why don't you call me anything cute?"

"…what?"

"Y'know…like Snuggle Bunny or whatever. Why don't I get a special pet name?" Yamato pouted, looking at Taichi with watery eyes.

"Uh…" Taichi stalled to give himself more time to think. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "C'mon, Yama, you don't need a stupid pet name. I mean, what's the point of a pet name anyway?"

"The point is, Tai, that pet names are something that only you and the person you love share. Nobody else calls you that special pet name. And I don't know, I just want one!" Yamato exclaimed and folded his arms over his chest.

"So what, you're going to sulk until you get one?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Yamato, stop pouting. It's useless to have a pet name! Besides if you think about it, you already have one."

"What are you talking about?" Taichi sighed at his boyfriend's stubbornness.

"Yama. That's your pet name," the brunet explained. Yamato shook his head and mimicked Taichi's sigh.

"Nu-uh cause you're not the only one who calls me Yama!" the blue-eyed male protested.

"Fine! Whatever, just….argh! You're frustrating, you know that?" Taichi informed the blond.

"And you're insensitive!" Yamato shouted back.

"Why are you yelling?" Taichi blinked in surprise.

"Because I want a pet name!" Yamato whined.

"All right! I'll think of a stupid pen name for you if you stop whining about it!" Taichi promised and changed the channel of the TV.

"Fine. Be that way," Yamato spat and sprang up from the couch.

"Wait, where are you going?" Taichi turned around and looked behind the couch, watching Yamato stomp his feet into his shoes quickly.

"Home. You're pissing me off." Yamato tied up his shoelaces and grabbed his jacket.

"Yama…" It was Taichi's turn to whine.

"See ya, Taichi." Yamato opened the front door and slammed it shut. Taichi sighed and leaned his head against the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Damnit. Him and his freakin' obsessions," the brunet mumbled and pushed himself away from the couch, wandering over to the computer. He sat down and logged onto the internet, quickly opening a browser window and going to Google.

"Pet names," he muttered to himself as he typed it into the search box. Opening up another browser window, he went to his email and set to work.

* * *

Later that night, Yamato sat down to his own computer and logged onto the internet. The first thing he did was sign into his MSN messenger. The only person who was online besides himself was Taichi, and he was set to away. 

'_Of course nobody else will be on. It's 2am.'_ Yamato inwardly rolled his eyes at his lack of common sense and noticed that he had a new email. Clicking the link, he went to his inbox and looked around.

"Tai?" he questioned the sender and opened the email, reading over it carefully.

_What's in a name, my beloved Muffin? _

_Yep you guessed it, absolutely nuffin._

_There are plenty of things that I could call you,_

_Like Peachy Pie, Baby Doll, and my one and only boo._

_Then there's always Goldie Locks and Angel Heart, and even my pretty Flower,_

_Why there's even those like Pumpkin Dove that I call you in the shower._

_Of course there's the sexy names like my fiery Hot Lips, _

_Or even something like Rum-Rum that's close to your fine hips. _

_But Hunky Cake and Kitten Rose and even Super Sexy llama,_

_Never have and never will compare to my dear, sweet, Yama. _

_How's _**that **_for a pet name hmm? I love you, Yama. _

_-Taichi._

Yamato blinked at the email and a smile spread across his face. Clicking the print button, he printed the poem quickly and tacked it to his wall by his bed. Even though Taichi was away, Yamato clicked on his MSN screenname and typed a quick message.

**I love you too, my feisty little Tai-ger.**

_Yama, no more pet name. _

**…**

…_okay, Tai-ger can stay. _

* * *

…lame? Of course. I tried! 

Although I kinda like Tai's poem. Meh, whatever.

Thanks to: **CartoonHeroes**, Tifa-Sama, **Selphie1234**, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, **Dreamcrafter**, CaramelAriana, **Sen-Tay**, Sovereign of Silence3, **Kaiya5**, nEo, **Lugga**, AJ, **wink**, Yamato's Tiger Lily, **Krixel**, karyl, **Katze**, and Shinobi KazeKage.

People who guessed the title correctly are: Krixel and Sovereign of Silence3. You guys get the next two drabbles so leave your requested ideas in your review and I'll write them.

I love drabbles guys, thanks for reading!


	4. Strawberries

**Drabble Four: Strawberries.**

**Dedication: Dreamcrafter because you've reviewed practically everything I've ever written. I totally appreciate that! Hopefully this lives up to your standards. **

* * *

His alarm clock sounded off shrilly, flashing the numbers that read it was 6:30am. He reached over and lightly slapped it, causing the sound to cease and desist. Pulling the covers off of his head, he stretched out frail limbs and set two feet on the floor. Shuffling along quietly, he entered his bathroom and flicked the switch on the wall, flooding the room with light. Gracefully, he crossed the room and reached behind the curtain, pulling on the shower knob and bringing it to life. He danced his fingers in the water, testing to make sure the temperature was just right before slipping out of his pajama pants, boxers, and t-shirt and under the spray. Warm water beat down on him steadily and a small sigh of content escaped his lips. Reaching over to his right, he clasped onto a small bottle of shampoo and flipped it open, squirting the pinkish-white substance into his hands and rubbing them together, hardly noticing what he was doing.

He took his time washing his hair, massaging his scalp and making sure each strand of blond perfection was mixed with the shampoo. He was enjoying his time in the shower, taking care of his healthy hair and being precise in his cleaning methods. He soon realized that the water was running cold and quickly rinsed out his hair, scrubbing the rest of his body rapidly. He shut off the water and grabbed a towel, drying his hair before his body. Returning to his room, he grabbed his uniform and went back into the bathroom, grabbing his blow-dryer and continued his morning primping, not even registering the sweet smell in the air.

* * *

He arrived at school at his usual time, 15 minutes before the first bell rang. He walked into the building and headed to his locker, spinning the combination easily and opening it. 

"Hey, Matt!" a cheery voice greeted him from behind. With a glance over his shoulder, the blue-eyed boy smiled at the pink-haired girl.

"Hey, Meems. What's new?" he asked as he pulled books out of his locker.

"Nothing much. Heading out to class actually, but just thought I'd drop by and say hi and remind you that you owe me lunch." Mimi grinned innocently. Yamato shook his head and looked in the mirror hanging in his locker, tucking a few loose strands behind his ear.

"Ri-ight. We'll do lunch tomorrow okay?"

"Sure," Mimi agreed and glanced down at her pink watch. "Oops, I better get going. See ya, Mattie!" she hollered and waved over her shoulder as she bounced down the hallway.

"Bye, Mimi…" Yamato waved back and went back to grabbing supplies from his locker. He didn't get very far into the process before a pair of arms grabbed him from behind and soft breathing tickled the back of his neck.

"Hello, my one and only," a voice purred and a head nuzzled into his neck, causing Yamato to roll his eyes.

"Hey, Tai," he said back, shutting his locker and turning around. Taichi grinned, revealing his top two canine teeth.

"Hiya!" Taichi replied and leaned closer to Yamato. Inhaling deeply, he smiled even wider. "You smell good today."

"Well, unlike you, I showered this morning." The pale boy smirked. Taichi frowned and smacked his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Jerk, I showered this morning."

"Whatever. But anyway, I smell like soap, so that's probably why I smell good," Yamato explained and the two boys started walking down the hall.

"No, that's not it; I **know **what your soap smells like. This smells different than your soap," Taichi confirmed.

"Oh?" A blond eyebrow quirked up. "Then do, pray tell, explain what I suddenly smell like," Yamato challenged. Taichi inhaled deeply again and licked his lips thoughtfully.

"Strawberries."

"What?"

"You smell like strawberries. It's a good thing!" the brunet exclaimed enthusiastically, nodding his head in agreement.

"…why the hell would **I **smell like strawberries?"

"I don't know, you tell me." The two teens entered their classroom and sat down at their desks.

"If I knew, Tai, I would tell you. But obviously I don't."

"Well…I don't care, it smells wonderful," Taichi repeated himself and leaned over, sniffing Yamato's hair without shame.

"Will you quit that?" Yamato squawked and swatted at Taichi's face, pushing him away.

"But Yama," Taichi whimpered.

"No," Yamato said flatly and the bell rang. Their teacher walked into the room and the lesson began. All through-out their attempts to learn quadratic equations, Taichi kept leaning over to catch a whiff of Yamato's hair. Each time the brunet leaned closer, the blond scooted away. It didn't serve to be a problem until Yamato had moved over so far that Taichi fell out of his chair when he leaned over.

"Mr. Yagami, is there a problem?" their teacher asked suspiciously, peering down at the floor where Taichi sat.

"No, my ass is just sore now," Taichi grumbled and set himself back into his desk. Yamato merely snickered to himself and stared straight ahead at the board, ignoring the fact that Taichi was glaring at him and secretly sniffing a hair that had fallen onto the shoulder of Yamato's jacket.

"Have I ever mentioned you're a freak?" Yamato muttered out of the corner of his mouth, not taking his eyes off of the board.

"Yeah…and have I ever mentioned that strawberries turn me on?" Taichi grinned cheekily, not bothering to look at the board at all.

"…"

"I'm serious, dude. They smell **so** good and ah! I love them so much!" Taichi practically squealed but suddenly remembered to be quiet.

"…wow. Just…wow."

"What, it's true!"

"**Yagami!** Can you please stop talking and pay attention?" Their teacher snapped.

"I can try, but it's going to be hard since I'm sitting next to a se-" Taichi was cut off by Yamato's elbow driving into his ribs. "Uh, I mean, yes?"

"Whatever, Yagami, whatever." Taichi rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. The teacher turned around again and started to write on the board once more, leaving Taichi to his devices.

"Yama…can I lick you?" he whispered.

"What!" Yamato hissed and his eyes widened.

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No, Taichi!"

"But you smell like strawberries!" Taichi whined loudly, causing the teacher to slam his piece of chalk down and glare at the brunet.

"All right, blank sheet of paper. Pop quiz time," he announced, receiving a mutiny of groans and protests. "You can thank Mr. Yagami for that." Several students shot Taichi disgusted and angry looks as they got out their paper and pencil. Taichi sunk down into his chair and waved nervously.

Maybe Yamato's hair wasn't worth it.

* * *

After several failed (yet highly amusing) attempts of Taichi trying to smell Yamato's hair, the blond was able to finally go home and relax. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't until he reached his apartment that he remembered Taichi was coming over hat afternoon.

Actually, the only reason he remembered was because Taichi was sitting outside of his door when he got up to his floor.

"Um…hi, Tai," he said as he unlocked the door, pushing it open and walking in, leaving Taichi to follow.

"Hi," Taichi simply said and dropped his bag by the door, kicking off his shoes as well.

"How'd you get here before I did?"

"Shortcut."

"Oh." The two boys headed for Yamato's bedroom rather than hanging out in the living room. Taichi flopped down on the bed first, pulling Yamato down with him. Yamato didn't bother to fight him off this time when Taichi sniffed his hair, allowing the other boy to twirl strands of hair around his finger.

"Tai-ger?"

"Yes-um?"

"Why are you so obsessed with my hair suddenly?" Taichi continued stroking the silky blond hair, sniffing with each movement of his hand.

"I'm telling you, it's the strawberries. They totally turn me on."

"**Why?**"

"Hell if I know. But that's probably a good thing on your part, isn't it?" Taichi nuzzled Yamato's head with his cheek.

"I guess?" Yamato shrugged and went quiet, feeling quite content with the way Taichi was petting him. Suddenly there was a slight tug on his hair.

"Tai? What are you doing…"

"Nuffin…" Taichi answered in a muffled voice. Yamato tilted his head upward and looked at his boyfriend, suddenly squeaking in surprise.

"Why are you eating my hair?" he shrieked and pulled the strands of hair out of Taichi's mouth. Taichi shrugged and smiled slightly.

"I wanted to see if it tasted as good as it smelled."

"So you were **chewing** on it?" the blond asked in exasperation.

"Basically, yes," Taichi replied and leaned against Yamato, taking another strand of hair into his mouth. "Y'know, it kinda tastes like strawberry cheesecake," he said thoughtfully around the mouthful of blond.

"Where'd you get cheesecake from?"

"I don't know…I'd figure you'd be more of a fruitcake but whatever," Taichi remarked with a smirk, earning himself a punch to the arm.

"Meanie!"

"That's the best you can come up with?"

"…yes."

"What? I just said your hair tasted good and you hit me!"

"Cause you said I was a fruitcake!"

"You are. You're my fruitcake," Taichi decided.

"Freak," Yamato muttered. Taichi shrugged and took Yamato's hair out of his mouth.

"Hey, Yama," he said slowly.

"What?" The blue-eyed boy looked up and was soon captured into a soft kiss. He let his lips meld with Taichi's and parted them slightly. As soon as the option was given, Taichi slipped his tongue into Yamato's mouth for a few moments, experimenting with different pressures and examining all crevices of Yamato's mouth. He pulled back quietly, letting his lips linger on Yamato's for as long as he could before pulling away completely. Licking his lips, he cocked his head and grinned.

"I think your hair tastes better," he announced.

"Rude!" Yamato exclaimed, causing Taichi to laugh and wrap his arms around the blond's waist.

"What can I say? Strawberries turn me on," he repeated himself and took another strand of Yamato's hair into his mouth, cuddling up to him from behind. Yamato heaved a sigh and shook his head, scooting backwards into Taichi's form.

"Whatever."

* * *

….awkward, of course. 

For those of you who haven't seen it, there's this picture where Tai and Yama are on a bed (yes fully-clothed) and Tai has a piece of Yama's hair in his mouth. I thought that was cool. I can send it to you if you want (just leave me an email address.)

Anyway, thanks to: **Yamato's Tiger Lily**, Sen-Tay, **Tifa-Sama**, nEo, **Kalander**, Katze, **Kaiya5**, Issa-pie, **regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan**, Shinobi Kazekage, **Sovereign of Silence3**, Moppy, **Dreamcrafter**, x1-TaKeN-oVeR, **Selphie1234**, anne-rice-fan, **Keiran**, and Notorious George Weasley.

You guys rock. And to Sovereign, I shall do your request next. And then of course yours, Tay, for your birthday! See ya guys!


	5. Joke

"Knock knock."

"No Tai."

"Aw come on, just answer."

"Don't you think we're a little old for knock knock jokes?"

"Maybe, but some of them are still funny."

"Fine whatever."

"…okay, since you don't like knock knock jokes, guess we'll stick with regular jokes."

"Taichi…"

"Okay so, Pete and Repeat were on a lake in a boat. Pete jumps out of the boat. Who's left?"

"Uh…Repeat?"

"Pete and Repeat were on a lake in a boat. Pete jumps out of the boat. Who's left?"

"Repeat, you idiot."

"…Pete and Repeat were on a-"

"Gosh, shut up!"

"See, if you had just let me tell my knock knock jokes, we wouldn't have had a problem."

"…"

"Yama, are you growling at me?"

"…just tell your stupid jokes."

"Goodie. Okay so, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Boo."

"…boo who?"

"Well if you stop crying I'll tell you."

"Okay that was really lame, Taichi."

"Knock knock."

"…do I really have to answer?"

"Yep."

"Ugh, fine. Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock."

"Wait what?"

"Knock knock."

"…um, who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock knock."

"Damnit, Yagami!"

"Just answer the door!"

"Fine. Who's fucking there?"

"Orange."

"…orange who?"

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?"

"You have a lot of free time, don't you?"

"Maybe. But it's April Fool's Day, Yama. You're supposed to tell jokes and play pranks and generally make a nuisance of yourself."

"I don't care. You do that no matter what!"

"True. Hey, I have one more joke for you though!"

"Taichi, I don't want to hear another joke."

"Please? This one's really good!"

"…argh, fine. Just stop with the puppy eyes."

"Yay, thanks. Okay so, knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"Yamato."

"Yes?"

"No, that's…just ask who's there."

"Okay fine. Yamato who?"

"Yamato, I love you."

"…"

"Okay, so that's not actually a joke…but I thought it was funny."

"You would."

"But it was good wasn't it?"

"Not as good as mine."

"You? Tell a joke? Blasphemy!"

"Do you even know what blasphemy means?"

"What's your joke?"

"Okay. Knock knock."

"I thought you hated knock knock jokes?"

"I do. But you made me sit through three of them anyway so humor me by answering the door."

"Okay…who's there?"

"Taichi."

"Taichi who?"

"Taichi, stop with the lameass jokes and kiss me already."

"…that I can do. That I can do very well."

"Aw what the hell? That was like, a quick peck on the cheek."

"What, you wanted more?"

"Well I'm not going to beg."

"Fine whatever."

"…okay see, that was better."

"I like to think so."

"Goofball."

"You bet. Say, Yama…"

"What?"

"Knock knock!"

"…way to kill the moment, Taichi. Way to kill it."

"Hee hee."

* * *

So yeah...hehe, just something I thought of for April Fool's Day y'know? Plus it's my first attempt at a dialogue-only fic. So yeah, hope you liked it! 


End file.
